True Love From True Hate
by KlaineRooter1992
Summary: Blaine is a new student at McKinley and he just wants to mask his sexuality and be a normal straight teen. That idea flies out the window the moment he meets a cheerleader with an attitude and a smile that could kill. !Bitchy! Kurt. !Smug! Blaine
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: something i whipped up before my morning shower. i always wanted to write bitchy kurt and i love smug blaine in most fics so i put them together. if you guys like it, i might make it a series but if not, i'll just edit this chapter and make it a one -shot. your call

Disclaimer: i own none of the glee charachters in this fic

PROLOGUE

Blaine Anderson is a new transfer student at McKinley and he was looking to fit in. Blaine had always been different for one main reason, he liked boys. Dalton was a safe haven for him because it was a prestigious private school with a zero-tolerance for bullying program. Blaine decided to transfer back to a public school because he wanted to see if he could survive in an anarchy setting.

_No one knows you are gay. Be cool, find a hot girl, make her yours and you will graduate without a single scratch _Blaine thought to himself.

The morning seemed pretty mundane; he met with the principal and was given a quick briefing about how McKinley runs. After his talk with Figgins, he started by looking for his locker. A few minutes later, he finds the locker with the matching locker number written on his transfer papers. When he opens the locker door, it is immediately shut closed by a tall blonde woman wearing a dark blue track suit.

"I don't believe I've seen you around these halls before and I have this entire school wired and bugged. What's your name short stack?" the woman questioned.

"Umm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Blaine answered the tall intimidating woman.

"Hmm I'm gonna have to do a background check. My name is Sue Sylvester. You listen to me and you listen good. This school is hierarchy and if you don't wanna die, you will follow exactly what I say. The Cheerios and the Titans are at the top. If you join the Glee Club, I will hunt you down and wow I just lost my train of thought because you seem to use more margarine in your hair than Will Schuester" Sue ended her rant and glared at Blaine before she walked away.

"That was weird" Blaine sighed.

Blaine quickly turned around to go find his first class. The moment he turned around, he bumps directly into a tall coiffed teen in a Cheerios uniform. They both drop the books in their hands.

"What the hell is your problem? Watch where you're going dwarf!" the teen bitched.

"Excuse me? You should watch where you're going. I was planted right here before you slammed into me." Blaine answered.

"Kind of hard to see midgets from all the way up here" the teen piped back.

"I guess I should have seen you coming. I can feel the flames just standing in front of you, flamer" Blaine yelled.

The teen gasped, "You have just made a very powerful enemy, Frodo"

"Bring it on" Blaine smirked.

The tall teen walked away but not without a glance back at the boy he just had a fight with _damn that boy is fine _he thought to himself.

Blaine quickly picked up his books and thought to himself _great, I just got here and I'm already crushing on a cheerleader; and the wrong gender at that!_

Blaine picked up one of the books and realized it belonged to the tall teen, "Let's put a name to that face shall we" Blaine said as he opened the book, "Kurt Hummel, you will be mine!"


	2. The Fated Encounter

A/N: as promised. here is my 1st chapter. enjoy

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the glee characters in this work of fiction.

Chapter 1

The bell rang for the end of the day and Blaine was on his way to his locker. As he reached his locker, he is slammed hard against the cold unforgiving metal. Blaine collected his books and realized that he still had Kurt's book. He rose placed all of his books into his locker and took his backpack out.

_I'll just go to the track and hand this over to him there. He's a cheerleader so they should be practicing by now _Blaine thought to himself. After what felt like forever, he finally found the way to the track and saw the Cheerios practicing. Blaine decided to stand by the fence and watch the latest Sue Sylvester routine. He heard the song _Domino_ by Jessie J come on and the cheerleaders began cartwheeling and back flipping their way around the grassy track. He forced himself to look at the skimpy skirts and the tight chests of the girl cheerleaders but to no avail. _I like girls, they are sexy, they are arousing and I love them._ His thoughts were interrupted as he overheard the Cheerios coach speak through her megaphone '**THAT WAS AWFUL! WHOEVER SAID THAT CHILDREN WERE THE FUTURE IS SADLY MISTAKEN! YOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT A PACK OF OVERLY HORMONAL SWEATY FREAK-SHOW BABIES. HIT THE SHOWERS.' **Blaine looked for Kurt and ran toward him. As Blaine got closer to Kurt three cheerleaders suddenly stood in his way. Two of them were blonde although the other one seemed kind of spacy and the one cheerleader in the middle was obviously of Latin descent with raven black dark hair.

"What do you want hobbit?" the Latina asked.

"Wait, you're a hobbit? Is it true that you're people live underground?" the spacy blonde asked.

"Not now Britt" the other blonde said as she stepped in front of the two cheerleaders, "I think introductions are in order. I'm Quinn, she's Brittany and the feisty one is Santana. You?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson. Now if you would kindly step aside, my business is with the queen of this hive" Blaine answered with a raised eyebrow.

The three girls' mouths dropped in shock. Santana is the first to speak up, "oh you did not just say that. I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass"

Before any of them could do anything though, a high pitched scream is heard from behind them, "Santana stop!"

The girls parted as Kurt walked up to them.

"Thanks girls, I'll see you after the showers" Kurt gestured as the three girls walked away.

"Saved by Kurt today, but next time, you won't be so lucky" Santana said as she stared daggers at Blaine.

"I look forward to the next time we meet then" Blaine nodded with a straight face.

"What do you want squirt" Kurt piped.

"You left your book on the floor after we bumped into each other at the hallway this morning" Blaine said as he handed over Kurt's book.

"Is that it? Or were you creeping on some of the cheerleaders while you're at it?" Kurt grinned.

"Well if the girls are hot, they're hot" Blaine lied.

"And the guys?" Kurt asked.

"I'm no queer" Blaine said loudly.

"I remember when I was still in the closet" Kurt chuckled.

"Shut up, I was thinking you were well mannered enough to say thank you but I guess I was wrong" Blaine screamed.

"You got that right. So why don't you just go home and jerk off to gay porn in the comfort of your own room" Kurt remarked as he turned to walk away.

"Is that how you talk to someone you're interested in?" Blaine said.

The comment made Kurt stop in his tracks and turn around. He walked right up to the shorter teen and told him in the angriest voice, "Keep this in mind hobbit, you are nothing to me. I am at the top of the social food chain and there is no way I would like such a closeted basket case like you. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh? And his name is?" Blaine asked, hiding the sting in his heart.

"Sebastian Smythe. He's the lacrosse captain at Dalton Academy and super dream hunk. He's tall, good-looking and he knows his way around the bedroom" Kurt answered proudly.

"You're telling me that you are Bas' amazing boyfriend?" Blaine burst into laughter.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with one eyebrow raised.

"He's in the Warblers. I was the lead singer before I transferred here. He's a good friend of mine. He kept talking about his amazing boyfriend at a public school but everyone just assumed he was crazy. So you are the mysterious boyfriend" Blaine smiled.

"I'm done talking to you" Kurt turned around and walked off.

"Believe me when I say that I know more about you than you want me to know Hummel" Blaine yelled as he also started to walk towards the parking lot.

As Blaine approached his vehicle, he whipped his phone out and tapped his messaging app.

_**Guess who I just met here Seb – Blaine**_

_**Who – Seb**_

_**Kurt Hummel – Blaine**_

…_**.. – Seb**_

_**I do believe this is the first time that Sebastian Smythe is at a loss for words. – Blaine**_

_**Shut up – Seb**_

_**You owe me details – Blaine**_

_**Fine, I'll meet you at the Bean in ten. – Seb**_

_**Sounds good to me – Blaine**_

_**NOTE: any thoughts? please review. they make me very happy. i like the relationship between kurt and blaine so far. and i'm sure there are quite a few KurtBastian shippers out there who like this fic  
**_


	3. Secret Admirer

Chapter 2

Blaine walked into the coffee shop and spotted the taller brunette sitting at the corner table by the window. Blaine smiled and approached him quickly. As he arrived at the table, the taller boy moved a cup of coffee towards Blaine.

"Medium drip right?" Sebastian smiled.

Blaine accepted the coffee graciously and continued smiling at the taller boy.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"So _he_ is the boy you claim to be in an open relationship with?" Blaine laughed.

"Well not exactly in those words" Sebastian chuckled nervously.

"That's funny because he doesn't seem to be the kind of person who likes that sort of thing" Blaine changed to a serious tone.

"He isn't. What you and I have is different. We just have fun" Sebastian reasoned.

"Believe me when I say that I don't want anything more between you and me. And it only happened one time. You walked in on me while I was on my computer and you persuaded me to just let you help me out. That was it." Blaine whispered.

"Well if you would just accept the fact that you're gay, maybe you and I could give it a go" Sebastian gave his trademark smirk.

"I'm not gay, Sebastian. This is just something that I need to phase out. I love women" Blaine raised his voice just a little bit.

"I hope you realize that Kurt probably figured out that you're gay. He texted me the other day that me he met a total closet case asshole. I thought he meant you. Turns out I was right." Sebastian laughed.

"Shut up! All I know is, he seems to really like you and you shouldn't do anything to mess that up" Blaine warned his friend.

"Why do you even care? I mean-" Sebastian is interrupted as his phone chimed loudly.

Blaine looked over to see who the caller ID displayed and Kurt's name stood out. Sebastian smiled and picked up the phone.

_-Hello_

_-Hey baby_

_-Hey Kurt_

_-What you doing?_

_-I'm just at the coffee house with a friend._

_-Oh? And do I know this friend?_

_-Actually you probably do. His name is Blaine Anderson_

_-What? I don't believe I know him._

_-I sense a little distaste in your voice babe_

Blaine raised one eyebrow at this statement and continued to listen in on the conversation.

_ -What makes you say that?_

_-Is there something you want to tell me babe?_

_-I don't know Bastian, is there something you wanna tell me? Like what the hell that boy meant when he told me, "I know more about you than you want me to know" What exactly is that supposed to mean Bastian? What have you been saying?_

Sebastian instantly gave Blaine a death glare and proceeded to try and calm his boyfriend.

_-I didn't say anything bad. I promise you_

_-Well it just irritates me because I don't tell Quinn and the girls about you, you know._

_-I know. I'm sorry. I'll call you back in a bit ok?_

_-ok_

_-I love you_

_-I love you_

Sebastian turned off the phone and sat back down on the table.

"Someone's having their time of the month" Blaine smiled.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Sebastian said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Blaine looked over and smiled in realization; Sebastian had left his phone on the table. Blaine reached over and opened the contacts app.

"I'll just text Kurt's number to my phone and I should be good to go." Blaine said as he looked through Sebastian's contacts.

It only took a matter of minutes for Sebastian to finish using the bathroom and come back to see Blaine looking through his phone, "Whoa, what are you doing? Are you reading my messages?"

"Of course not Bas, you finished way too early for me to get to your messages" Blaine smiled innocently.

"Lay off Blaine" Sebastian said as he playfully smacked Blaine's arm.

"I'm sorry" Blaine raised both arms in mock defeat and took his cup.

"So text me when you get home, I've got no plans whatsoever" Sebastian smiled.

"No plans with the Queen Bee?" Blaine asked.

"Not today" Sebastian waved as he walked out.

Blaine immediately took his phone out as he was leaving the coffee shop and typed out a quick text.

_**Hey sexy – Private number**_

_**Who is this? – Queen Bee**_

_**Someone you know very well but then again, someone you don't know at all – Private number**_

_**This isn't funny. I have connections. I'll find out who you are quick – Queen Bee**_

_**I'll give you a hint – Private number**_

_**I don't have time to play games – Queen Bee**_

_**I'm a virgin – Private number**_

_**That could be anyone. Are you a guy or girl? And besides, so am I – Queen Bee**_

_**What?! So it was all a lie? – Private number**_

_**What was all a lie? – Queen Bee**_

_**Who are you? – Queen Bee**_

_**Never you mind. I'll see you tomorrow in class sexy – Private number**_

_**Hey! I'm not done with you – Queen Bee**_

_**Who are you! – Queen Bee**_

Blaine stares at Kurt's messages and suddenly felt ill at ease. 'What am I doing? I thought I was going to go after a girl. Not an _honorary_ girl' he thought to himself.

~o00O00o~

The next day, Blaine dropped by Kurt's locker and taped a long stemmed rose on it; with a note. When Kurt entered the classroom, he was holding and sniffing the rose with a huge grin.

"Did preppy boy give you that?" Santana asked.

"Sebastian? I don't think so. He's not that type" Quinn spoke up.

"It wasn't Bas. Someone taped it to my locker with this note: _Hey Sexy, hope to see you in class today." _Kurt explained.

"Someone's got a secret admirer" Blaine chimed.

"Stay out of this midget" Santana yelled back.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm more in this than any of you are" Blaine gave them a knowing smile which received a scoff from Kurt.

"You don't know anything" Kurt said with a bitchy glare.


	4. And So It Begins

DISCLAIMER: i do not own glee or any of the brands used in this fic.

Chapter 3

"There we were, hot and heavy, when suddenly he grabs my tool and shoves it right up his-" Sebastian stops his story at the sight of the coiffed teen.

"Please don't let me interrupt your story Bas. I hope you're lying to your friends about a sexual encounter we never had, otherwise we have a problem" Kurt smiled.

"He does this all the time" a voice is heard from the crowd.

"Who said that?" Kurt turned around.

"I did Queen Bee" Blaine smiled as he approached.

"Oh hell no" Santana is heard as the three backup cheerios come to Kurt's rescue, "Back the hell away from our top hoe midget."

"Satan, always fun to see you again" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Her name is Santana, Frodo" Kurt quipped.

"Could've fooled me" Blaine answered.

"You did not just say that. You WILL show a lady some respect. Or do I have to slap the manners into you?" Quinn shrieked.

"That's it, I'm about to go all Lima Heights" Santana screamed as Kurt and the two other cheerios held her back.

"Ladies ladies, let's all calm down for a moment huh?" Sebastian intervened.

"Hobbit, explain what you meant by 'he does this a lot'" Kurt pointed at Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he started to speak, "My name is Blaine. It's not Frodo, Hobbit, Midget or Squirt. It's Blaine Devon Anderson. Secondly, He always tells stories about your sexual encounters but I'm assuming that you're being uptight because you are still…..tight? And lastly, why did you bring the entire hive? To start a war? I don't want any trouble."

"I'm here to talk to my boyfriend but apparently you keep interrupting" Kurt said with a glare.

"If you prefer to talk to me instead of your boyfriend, I don't blame you. We straight guys can be very alluring" Blaine smirked.

"Paaahh, you're as straight as a crazy straw" Santana scoffed.

"That's true, I can smell the sweaty nights of gay porn radiating off you" Kurt smiled.

"And your flirtatious smiles with Kurt don't help you either" Quinn added.

"You bees can think whatever you want, I'm as straight as an arrow" Blaine smiled.

"But with the right archer, the arrow can always fly the other way" Kurt commented and high fived the girls.

"Now you listen to me-" Blaine started but is interrupted.

"Baby doll, lay off. What did you need?" Sebastian said as he rescued Kurt from Blaine's tirade.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm free Friday night if you wanna do something" Kurt smiled bashfully.

"I'm not sure yet babe but I'll check my schedule and text you for sure" Sebastian answered.

"Ok, with that, we shall be going now" Kurt smirked as he snapped his finger and all four cheerios turned around with perfect synchronicity and began to walk away.

As the cheerios begin to cover more distance between them and the boys, they hear a faint voice calling out to them.

"Hey Queen Bee, I wanna talk to you for a second" Blaine called while leaning on a wall.

Kurt growled silently to himself and looked to the girls, "I'll handle him, and I'll meet you at the car."

"I'll keep a close eye on how your conversation goes" Santana said with concern.

Kurt approached Blaine with one eyebrow arched, "What do you want midget?"

"I said my name is Blaine" Blaine growled.

Kurt felt his knees buckle as Blaine slowly approached him and he recognized the faint scent of Blaine's cologne.

"Are you wearing" Kurt whispered.

"_Limited Edition Frozen Cologne _by Yves Saint-Laurent? Yes. You have a good nose" Blaine said as he inched closer.

"It's a gift" Kurt responded as his gaze turns more intense. Clear blue eyes meets hazel for the very first time and imaginary fireworks go off.

"You smell very nice too, is that Jean Paul Gaultier's _Le Beau Male_?" Blaine sniffed a little too close to Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a short moan but backed away instantly realizing what's been going on.

"Am I turning you on Queen Bee?" Blaine smiled.

"I thought you're straight" Kurt asked.

"I never said I was narrow" Blaine smirked and winked at Kurt.

"I have a boyfriend" Kurt answered.

"I'm not asking you out" Blaine smiled.

"So what's the proposition" Kurt asked.

"I spank you till you beg me to plow you as hard as I can" Blaine smiled.

Kurt flushed at the language and was speechless. He couldn't help but blush.

Blaine approached him and cupped the taller teens chin, "You're blushing. Does this mean you're a virgin? You've never been tied to the bedposts while your partner serviced you? You've never tried the sweet feeling of having your hole filled by your boyfriend? Have you been depriving yourself of one of life's most basic and most fun urges?"

"I think you need to back away from Kurt right now" Santana threatened.

"We're just talking" Blaine explained.

"Didn't look like you were doing much talking" Quinn answered.

"It looked like you were licking his neck. Lord Tubbington does that to me all the time" Brittany mentioned.

"Back…The Hell… Away" Santana threatened once more.

Blaine looked to Kurt and saw him just standing there, still awestruck.

"Aren't you going to do anything? Tell your bees to put their stings down or something" Blaine laughed as he raise his hand in mock defeat.

"Girls! Let's go" Kurt said as he approached Blaine and put his lips right next to Blaine's ear, "ask my number from Bas and text me. We'll talk on the phone."

"I already have it Queen Bee" Blaine replied.

"Are you the one who's been texting me this entire time?" Kurt asked.

"You should go, your bees are waiting" Blaine smiled.

"We're not finished" Kurt said as he lightly slaps Blaine's face three times.

Blaine smirked as Kurt turned around and purposely swayed his hips as he walked away.

"_What the hell am I getting myself into_?" Blaine thought to himself as he mentally face-palmed.

Note: i'm loving the fact that people are loving this fic. Reviews are the only reason i am motivated to post chapters early so please review hehehe. More craziness will ensue. But don't worry my readers, Klaine smut will be coming soon. but it all depends on reviews! hahaha i'm evil


	5. Confession

NOTE: sorry for the wait. awesome scene next chapter for sure. this is just to set things up. PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 4

That morning, Blaine decided to wake up earlier than usual. After his shower, he stood in front of his closet for at least a couple of minutes.

"What the hell am I going to wear? Do I wanna look preppy? Do I wanna do _straight chic_?" Blaine thought out loud.

A knock on the door came and a tall woman with hazel eyes and raven black hair enters the room.

"Blaine honey, wake up and sho- oh you're getting dressed." His mother said with one eyebrow raised, "What woke you up so early this morning?"

"It's nothing mom" Blaine murmured.

"It's a boy?" she squealed.

"MOM!" Blaine yelled with wide eyes.

"Oh Blaine. I know you more than anyone on the planet. So who is he?" she asked.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm not gay" Blaine reasoned.

"You can't fool me son. But if that's what makes you comfortable, fine. Who is _she_?" Blaine's mom asks mockingly.

"No one. I'll be down in a minute. Can you just please let me get dressed?" Blaine growled.

"Fine. My goodness you're so touchy at so early in the morning" she laughed as she exited the room.

'How can she know for sure that I'm gay? I'm not even sure. Just because I flirt with Kurt doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. I'm just being friendly" Blaine thought to himself.

Suddenly, Blaine's phone received a text message.

**Hey, Good Morning. I got your number from Bas. So you are the stalker who randomly started texting me – Queen Bee**

**Damn! You caught me. Now what are you gonna do with me? – Frodo**

**I haven't quite decided yet. I've never had a midget crush on me before – Queen Bee**

**Don't make me make you regret saying that – Frodo**

**What's the worst you could do to me Frodo? – Queen Bee**

**Is that an invitation for me to do unquestionable things to you Queen Bee? – Frodo**

**That depends, are you suggesting something completely and utterly inappropriate? – Queen Bee**

**Well that depends, do you think spanking is inappropriate? – Frodo**

Blaine felt himself begin to grow at the thought of spanking the Cheerio.

**It's not if I'm the one doing the spanking. It is if you think you'll be spanking me – Queen Bee**

**Well I should stop texting you and I should really start changing. My mom would flip if I don't get down to breakfast soon – Frodo**

**You mean you've been texting me this entire time with only a towel on? – Queen Bee**

Blaine stood in front of his full body mirror and lowered the towel just enough to reveal a patch of his pubic hair. He smiled and snapped a picture.

**1 MMS received – Frodo**

**Check it out – Frodo**

**Oh dear, how provocative – Queen Bee**

**Something for you to think about while I'm off to breakfast – Frodo**

**Aren't you the modest one – Queen Bee**

**You have no idea. Think of me – Frodo**

Kurt sighed as he set his phone down and stared into blank space. _How can he affect me so much? He's so yummy. He's sweet and kind but obviously closeted. What exactly does he want to happen? I'm not about to offer myself to him only to be let down and disappointed._

Blaine entered the classroom looking for Kurt and was disappointed when he couldn't find the teen.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "You looking for me?" Kurt asked with his lips way too close to Blaine's ear.

Blaine shuddered, "Don't get too close, I bite"

"You don't scare me Frodo" Kurt scoffed, "not after what I had seen this morning."

"You wanna see more don't you?" Blaine smirked.

At that moment, Mrs. Hagberg enters the classroom, "alright kids, sit down so we can start."

The class felt like an eternity passed by before the bell finally rang.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Blaine asked.

"What's it to you Frodo? You're not allowed to come near me. Santana would kill you" Kurt explained.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend lunch alone together" Blaine smirked suggestively.

"Anderson, what's your deal? Are you gay? Or are you just looking for fun? I don't do the hook-up scene" Kurt blurted.

"I have to go" Blaine stutters.

Blaine bolts out of the classroom and looks for the nearest exit door. As he is rushing down the crowded hallways, he can faintly hear Kurt calling after him. Eventually, Blaine reaches the door and swings it wide open. Kurt stops dead in his tracks and leans forward to Blaine to stabilize his balance. The sight outside of that door not only surprised Blaine but to Kurt especially. There he was, Sebastian Smythe, making out with David Karofsky.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Kurt said as fear begins to settle.


	6. Let's Be Friends

Note: Hey guys, so sorry for taking sooooo long but my laptop broke down and i had to right this chapter all over again and i forgot most of the things i typed out hahah. anyway, i hope this chapter was worth the wait. please please please review and i'll get started on the next one right away.

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

Chapter 6

Bile raises up Kurt's throat as the sight shocks him to his core. Blaine places a comforting hand on the taller teen and rubs softly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt shrieks.

"This isn't what it looks like babe" Sebastian stutters.

"So he was choking? Or you were checking to see if he had cavities? You wanted gum? What ridiculous excuse could you possibly give me?" Kurt asked.

"You're a prude," Sebastian finally answered with exasperation.

"Excuse me?" Kurt shrieked with an arched eyebrow.

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief with the new information revealed; Kurt is a virgin.

"I prefer not to wash our laundry out in public Sebastian" Kurt yelled, "We'll talk at your place. Whenever you're done humping each other's brains out."

Kurt turned around and ran straight to the parking lot, keeping his head low to hide the tears running down his face.

As Kurt zooms out of the parking lot, Blaine follows after.

"I can't let him be alone right now, he's hurt. There's no telling what he will do," Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt pulled up along the curb of a park and ran out of his Navigator. Blaine followed moments after and found Kurt sitting by the pond.

"Hey Queen Bee" Blaine smiled.

"Not now Blaine" Kurt croaked.

"Wow, thanks for not calling me Frodo" Blaine chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Making sure you don't hurt yourself. It'd be a shame if something happened to that pretty face" Blaine sat beside him.

"I've got way too much going for me to commit something like that" Kurt chuckled.

"See, you don't need him" Blaine spoke non-chalantly.

"I know exactly what and who I need right now" Kurt spoke up and leaned in dangerously close to Blaine.

Blaine stared deep into the deep blue pools of Kurt's eyes and felt his breath get heavier. He could hear his ears ringing and he swore his heart was beating out of his chest. His nose picked up Kurt's scent of lavender and a very sweet smelling perfume. He admired the radiant porcelain skin of the angel that was centimeters away form his face. Instinctively, he leaned in towards Kurt.

Kurt could hear the thumping of Blaine's heart as Blaine leaned in for the kiss. Kurt instantly felt his body temperature rise as the energy around them grows thick. The air felt dense and the sunlight seemed dim.

The two boys' lips meet in an explosion of raw physical expression. The kiss was needy and rough. Both tongues struggled to gain dominance but were both evenly matched.

"What are you doing?" Blaine panted.

"I think you know very well what you're doing and might I add you're doing it well" Kurt spoke in between kisses.

"No I mean" Blaine struggled and backed away, "I mean, why are you kissing me?"

"Cuz you're hot and I'm sad" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Do you like me?" Blaine asked with an arched brow.

"I'm not gonna ask you to be my boyfriend Frodo. I know you're in the closet" Kurt scoffed.

"ALRIGHT!" Blaine yelled and Kurt flinched, "I'm gay. But it scares me to think that I'm willing to come out just for you. I don't even know you that well but I'm willing to change my life completely. I don't know what this is Kurt."

"Shhh sweety, don't think about it" Kurt said as he plants a soft kiss on Blaine's swollen lips, "I can help you through this. But only if you let me help you."

"I'm scared" Blaine whispered.

"Let me help you" Kurt answered, "I can make sure no one picks on us. Just let me help you. I can help you throughout the whole transition. I can help you come out to your parents."

"Actually my mom already knows. I just keep telling her I'm not" Blaine chuckled.

"We don't have to give a title to it already you know" Kurt smiled, "we can just say we're friends who date and you know….make out."

"I like your proposition Queen Bee" Blaine smiled.

"Well then, let's go back" Kurt smiled.

Blaine got up and helped Kurt get up off the ground. He playfully slapped Kurt's ass as they were walking towards the school, "I can't wait to keep grabbing that ass."

"I said make-out. I never said you'd be seeing any of this" Kurt smiled.

"Yet" Blaine laughed.

As Kurt and Blaine enter the front doors once more a round of gasps were thrown around the room as the two boys walked in with hands linked.

Sebastian approached the two boys and spoke with disgust, "Wow you sure move on quick. So what, are you two dating now? You want my sloppy seconds?"

Without skipping a beat, Blaine threw a punch straight to Sebastian's nose.

"Don't you dare call Kurt that. And whatever _we_ are is none of your business. I used to think you were just an asshole Bas but I can't believe you would actually do this to your own boyfriend-"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's hand on his shoulder, "Ex-boyfriend. And I suggest you leave Sebastian because I will sick the football team on you."

"Whatever, I don't need this" Sebastian scoffed as he left the building.

"Thank you for doing that. How's your hand?" Kurt looked to Blaine.

"It hurts a little. I might need a kiss on each knuckle" Blaine pouted.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine's knuckle. As Kurt leaned closer, three voices grunted in the background. Kurt looked and there stood Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"What is going on here?" Quinn asked with glaring eyes.

"Q, can we talk about it later?" Kurt groaned.

"Absolutely not!" Rachel shrieked, "What am I supposed to tell Finn? Have you even thought of what Finn is going to do to your tiny boy toy?"

"Rachel's right boo" Mercedes supported, "this is messed up, we know Finn is gonna go all fifty shades of red.

"You read that?" Quinn looked to Mercedes.

"The point is" Rachel interrupted, "you don't even know him."

"May I interrupt this hive for just one second?" Blaine spoke up, "with all due respect, I'm not Kurt's boyfriend. We're just friends. And Fifty Shades of Grey was hot."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's gaze.

"All I know is, the bell has rung and it's time for Glee club. Let's go" Quinn said.

"Glee Club? I'd like to join" Blaine smiled.

"Great!" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh great" the three girls groaned.

NOTE: Please review what Blaine should sing for his glee audition. i want him to sing something suggestive to Kurt so that finn notices and spouts out hahaha


	7. A Reason

Note: so here's chapter 7. thanks so much for the reviews and the favorites and the follows. i do hope to get more reviews though :( i'm such an attention whore hahaha.

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing.

Chapter 7

The five teens made their way to the choir room in silence.

"Do you even know how to sing?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Only one way to find out" Quinn laughed.

"I can sing" Blaine spoke up and smiled suggestively at Kurt, "I can do a lot of things"

Kurt blushed and tightened his grip on Mercedes' arm.

The teens entered the noisy room and took their seats. Blaine recognized the glee club director as the former Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Anderson?! What a delight to see you in here" Mr. Schue said.

"I would like to join the Glee club" Blaine smiled.

"Wait what?" Finn interrupted.

"Yes" Blaine replied as he stood up and walked to the front of the room, "I am auditioning for this club and I need a duet partner."

"Well obviously you would need the best voice in the room to complement yours" Rachel beamed brightly.

"I agree" Blaine answered.

As Rachel rose from her seat, Blaine reached his hand out towards Kurt, "Will you do me the honor?"

The room fell silent. Looks were thrown around the room and all eyes landed on Kurt.

"Rachel is our best singer" Kurt blurted.

"I said I wanted the best voice didn't I?" Blaine smiled.

"Go ahead Kurt, everyone knows you are my only real competition here anyway" Rachel said poutily.

"Oh Hell to the No" Mercedes rose from her chair.

Quinn quickly placed her hand on Mercedes' shoulder, "let's just calm down and listen to Blaine."

"Watch yourself Berry" Santana glared.

"Ok" Kurt said loudly to get everyone's attention.

"What would you like to sing Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure you know it. It's one of my personal favorites" Blaine smiled as he pointed at Brad to give him his cue.

Brad began to play the piano and the familiar tune brought a smile on the teen's face.

_Kurt: Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I_

_Your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch_

_you fixed them_

Kurt smiled at Blaine and stepped closer towards the shorter teen before continuing to the next verse.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's right hand into both of his as he began serenading the taller teen.

**Blaine:** **I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

_Kurt: (Oh, we had everything)_

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

_Kurt: (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**

**Between our love, our love**

**Oh, our love, our love**

Both boys look deep into each other's eyes and smile.

_**Both: Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Kurt turned around and placed the back of his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

_Kurt: Oh, tear ducts and rust_

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and sang his line.

**Blaine: I'll fix it for us**

Kurt faced Blaine and placed his hand on his heart.

_Kurt: We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

**Blaine: You're holding it in**

Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined it with his.

_Kurt: You're pouring a drink_

_**Blaine: No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_Kurt: We'll come clean_

_**Both: Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

The instruments fade quietly as Kurt and Blaine remain staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"So are you guys just really good friends or?" Finn interrupted their deep moment.

"That was outstanding. Your voices have so much chemistry. The theatricality was commendable. Brava!" Rachel rose to applaud.

"Well Mr. Anderson, welcome to the New Directions" Mr. Schuester said with an approving smile.

"Hey" Finn tapped Rachel's shoulder, "what's going on there?"

"I think Kurt is the only person who can answer that" Rachel smiled and planted a soft kiss on Finn's cheek.

After school, Kurt and Blaine parted ways for the afternoon and promised to call each other that evening.

ooOOoo

_~So he has no idea?_

_~Of course Finn doesn't know. The last thing I want is for Finn to beat the crap out of my new man._

_~I thought we were friends?_

_~We can be whatever you want us to be. After that song today, I think I'm in love._

_~Kurt_

_~I know I know. I'm not pressuring you into anything Blaine. Baby steps_

_~Thanks Kurt. Good night and sweet dreams gorgeous._

_~if my dreams are about you, I know they will be more than sweet._

As Kurt put his phone on his bedside table, A knock came on the door.

"Come in" Kurt called out.

"Hey buddy" Finn smiled as he walked in, "I got a glass of warm milk here for you. Got time for some lady talk?"

Kurt swallowed hard for what was going to come next.

Note: The song in this chapter is Just Give Me a Reason by Pink and Nate Reuss. Stay tuned for lady talk. Finn is just an overprotective older brother type. Awkward topics and comedy ensue. please review if you guys like the chapter and tell me what you want them to cover in their talk for the next chapter


	8. The Talk and The Dinner Part 1

Note: I was so excited to write this chapter. This is a lengthy one. Enjoy and please please please please review.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Chapter 8

"Umm sure, what would you like to talk about Finn?" Kurt asked warily.

"Well Rachel's dads are going on another cruise thing and she wants me to come over" Finn started.

"And?" Kurt asked relieved.

"And I just want to know if" Finn hesitated.

Kurt found himself leaning closer towards the taller boy, urging him to complete his sentence.

"That guy Blaine is your boyfriend or what the hell is going on?" Finn blurted.

"What? Are you- you're crazy haha umm" Kurt blinked as he tried to regain his composure.

"There's no reason to get flustered little brother" Finn focused his eyes on Kurt's.

"I can explain" Kurt said in defeat.

"Explain what? That you only know someone for a month or two and all of a sudden you're singing love songs to each other? That he is joining glee club all of a sudden? Do you know if he's even actually gay? There are a lot of bad people out there Kurt. Guys who will tell you what you want to hear so they can get what they want. We don't even know this guy. Ever since the Karofsky thing, I want to be there for you. Burt trusts me to screen these people for you. And all of a sudden you're talking about dreaming about this guy and holding hands? This isn't you. You're usually more cautious about this" Finn ended.

"Wow, I never thought you would be this concerned. I didn't think you cared about who I date" Kurt croaked.

"Of course I care Kurt. I want to know that whoever you end up with isn't hurting you. You deserve so much better than most guys out there Kurt. I want you to be happy with whoever you choose to be your partner. I love you man" Finn smiled.

Kurt smiled and placed his hand on Finn's shoulder, "I am so glad you're my brother. And I want you to get to know Blaine because he might actually be the one. I can't say for sure yet but I just have that gut feeling."

"Are you sure you don't just need to use the bathroom? Sometimes when my gut feels weird it's usually-" Finn shrugged.

"Please don't ruin the moment Finn. I don't need to use the bathroom. This could be it" Kurt smiled.

"Ok well let's all have dinner. Double date; you, me, Rachel and Blaine" Finn said proudly.

"That sounds great. Where and when?" Kurt smiled.

"Tomorrow night. We can go to Breadstix. I have coupons" the taller teen mentioned excitedly.

"You are not paying for everything and I will sit in a different table if you use those coupons" Kurt gave the teen his trademark bitch glare.

"Fine no coupons. I'll go tell Rachel" Finn walked away in defeat.

"Anything else? I just know I'll be out like a light once I drink this milk" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah two things; first, can you help me pick something to wear tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Yes I will" Kurt said assuring.

"And two, can you not do any PDA tomorrow? It might get kind of uncomfortable if you guys start touching or kissing in front of us" Finn smiled.

Kurt grabbed a throw pillow from his bed and sent it flying toward the door, "Take your own advice Finn."

"Love you little bro" Finn yelled from outside the door.

ooOOoo

"We're doing what?" Blaine asked with panic in his voice.

"Just a double date, no big deal" Kurt assured the shorter boy.

"No big deal? I'm not out yet and all of a sudden I'm out in public with my friend who I happen to make out with a lot?" Blaine panicked.

"I get that this could be difficult for you. If you don't want to, we can have it at home. I'll cook" Kurt smiled.

"Really? I don't want to ruin your night though?" Blaine pouted.

"It'll be fine" Kurt smiled.

"You're the best" Blaine smiled.

"Damn right I am" Kurt laughed, "Now shut up and kiss me"

"With pleasure, I love these make out sessions in my room" Blaine beamed before leaning in to kiss the taller teen.

ooOOoo

"Are you sure this looks nice?" Finn asked Kurt with a worried look.

"You're doubting me?" Kurt asked.

"No, never" Finn shrugged, "So why exactly are we having dinner here instead of at the restaurant? I like your cooking but you didn't have to cook tonight. We could have called for take-out."

"I wanted to cook. I like the compliments" Kurt smiled.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Finn asked.

"I'll reveal my outfit later tonight" Kurt said excitedly.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that? That's probably Rachel and Blaine. I'm going to go change" Kurt instructed the taller teen.

"Yes sir" Finn joked.

Finn made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He opens the door and is greeted by two faces. His girlfriend stood before him in a short lilac dress with a sweetheart neckline. The front of the dress looked pretty much one hundred percent lace so the material was thin. Her hair was straightened and from what it looked like, no bangs.

"You look beautiful" Finn smiled.

"Thanks, I spent the entire afternoon shopping with Kurt" Rachel smiled.

Behind Rachel followed the other ebony haired teen. Blaine wore a pair of brown jeans and a white polo shirt underneath a grey, black and white Argyle sweater vest. He finished the look with a white and brown striped bowtie. This kid really like bowties.

"Good evening Finn" Blaine nodded respectfully.

"Blaine" Finn nodded back, "Can I grab you guys anything to drink? We can all take a seat at the dining table. Kurt's been cooking for hours and he's just changing upstairs."

"Definitely sounds like Kurt" Rachel chuckled, "I'll just have a glass of water."

"I'll be fine with a glass too" Blaine smiled.

"You're very dapper" Finn said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks?!" Blaine said confused.

"Kurt, you gonna join us soon?" Rachel yelled up the stairs.

"Just go to the table sweety, I'll be down in a minute" Kurt yelled back.

"I should go check on him" Blaine spoke up.

"He'll be fine" Finn answered, "let's just go to the table."

Blaine followed Finn and Rachel to the table in defeat and hoped to God that Kurt would be along soon.

A few minutes passed before they heard footsteps coming.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" Kurt spoke up.

"Kurt you look amazing" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah bro I didn't expect this outfit" Finn smiled and quickly searched Blaine's face for a reaction.

Blaine froze at the sight standing in front of him. There stood Kurt in all his angelic glory wearing the tightest white leather jeans he has ever seen in his life. He wore a carnation pink shirt underneath and topped it with a white blazer. He dawned a red rose broach on his left lapel and coiffed his hair as usual. He wore a pair black and red Converse high tops and he looked sweeter than candy. Blaine couldn't help but swallow hard for fear of them knowing he was salivating.

"You- you- you- you look amazing. Great, angelic uh" Blaine stuttered.

"Awe thanks sweety" Kurt smiled and took a seat beside Blaine, "Shall we?"

"Kurt this all looks amazing" Rachel said.

"Yes of course. I made garlic mashed potatoes with cheese on top. I made a plate of lobster tails and some couscous as well. For you Rachel I made some very good creamy avocado fettuccine alfredo. Enjoy" Kurt said proudly.

"This lobster is amazing babe. And the potatoes are to die for" Blaine mumbled.

The sound of forks and knifes dropping on plates are heard as Blaine looks up, all eyes were now on him.

"What did you call me?" Kurt gasped.

NOTE: Stay tuned for the next chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I can't wait to write the next one. Please review this chapter. Reviews are the only reason I look forward to writing the next chapter.


	9. The Talk and The Dinner Part 2

Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

Hey guys, what's up? Are we all ready for another chapter of this amazing story? So here's what's happening so far:

Kurt and Finn had a long and sweet discussion over who and what Kurt and Blaine's relationship is. Blaine and Rachel are over for supper because Finn wants to get to know Blaine a little more. After Kurt reveals his master outfit, they divulge into the amazing meal that Kurt prepared. In the middle of eating, Blaine blurts out and calls Kurt "babe." Let's see what happens after….

ooOOoo

"_What did you call me?" Kurt gasped._

"Why? What did I say?" Blaine choked.

"You called him-" Rachel began.

"BABE?!" Finn rose as he said loudly.

"Finn, calm down please" Kurt raised his hand towards the taller boy.

"Well instead of all of us talking about it, let's have Blaine explain. What is Kurt to you? You say you're not gay but you're calling him babe? And apparently you two make out all the time? This is not cool. I don't want you defiling my little brother man" Finn growled.

"It's not like that. I'm not using Kurt if that's what you're thinking" Blaine stuttered.

"Excuse me but who told you to speak to my guest that way" Kurt rose to defend Blaine, "we talked about this Finn and I told you to trust me. I don't need you to pick fights for me. And especially not with someone I really like."

"Kurt" Rachel stood to explain for her boyfriend, "It's not fair for you to get angry at Finn for wanting to protect you. He's just concerned. You barely know this guy and you're already using pet names?"

"Kurt I appreciate you defending me but if I can hold my own against you, I'm sure I can handle Rachel" Blaine stood up, "if we're going to be completely honest, you guys have no business in who Kurt hangs out with. You can watch Kurt Finn but you can't dictate what he does. And from what I hear, you have had a very crappy record of protecting Kurt so far so what makes you his guardian angel now? I'm the last person you should be worrying about because I happen to like Kurt. Yes, I am closeted and it's hard to accept. But you should get your compass checked because you're guarding me from Kurt when you should've guarded that other guy, Karofsky. And Rachel, how can you call yourself his best friend, when you can't even defend him against your boyfriend. If you honestly think of yourself as a best friend, you should be supporting Kurt and trying to understand what's going on instead of siding with Finn. Sorry if I'm overstepping but I don't like how you people are talking about me in front of me like I'm deaf. It's rude and I know Kurt doesn't like this one bit either."

"Enough" Kurt linked his hand with Blaine's.

"I should go. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have" Blaine whispers and kisses Kurt on the neck.

"Blaine, wait" Finn spoke up.

"It's exactly because of Karofsky that I'm like this. I don't want that to happen again. I want to make sure Kurt is safe under my watch at all times. And it's hard for me to trust just anyone. I'm sorry if I was rude. Please stay. I want to get to know you if you do end up being Kurt's friend. What do you say?" Finn extended his hand.

"I say, what do you want to know?" Blaine smiled and shook Finn's hand.

"All men are crazy. You guys are crazy" Rachel sighed and sat back down.

"Well then, can we just enjoy the meal I prepared? So Blaine where were we, you were calling me babe?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine choked on a chunk of lobster after Kurt said that and beat his chest, "umm maybe you just misheard me."

"Blaine everyone here is a Glee club member. We all embrace differences. You just admitted you were closeted not too long ago" Kurt smiled.

"I did, didn't I. I guess I am kind of out" Blaine smiled.

"You have one foot out the door. Why don't you join me out here" Kurt smiled.

"Baby steps Kurt. I'll start by calling you babe. You're mine and only mine" Blaine grinned mischievously.

"I'm glad. That means you will have to take on some responsibilities. I have a list of things you are expected to do as my boyfriend" Kurt smiled.

"And I also have a list that you are more than welcome to do as MY boyfriend" Blaine said as he caressed Kurt's thigh under the table.

"AHEM" Finn and Rachel feign coughing together.

Blaine and Kurt smile silently and continue eating

ooOOoo

The next day, everyone is gathered in the choir room for glee once again. Kurt and Blaine are in the back whispering and giggling as Mr. Schue walks in.

"Good afternoon guys" Mr. Schue greeted.

"Mr. Schue, if I may" Kurt said as he raised his hand.

"Sure" Mr. Schue gestured.

Kurt excitedly walked down to the front of the room.

"As most of you know, I am having, for a lack of a better word, a blooming relationship. And this love has made me so happy that I want to sing a song to my man here in front of all of you and him of course" Kurt said.

All the girls smiled and looked at their own respective partners.

"Rachel, will you help me?" Kurt gestured and Rachel obliged.

_Kurt: I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

Kurt looks over to Blaine with watery eyes and smile when Blaine smiles back comfortingly.

_Oooh - what if_

_There's another one he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do _

**Rachel: I've been there**

Rachel smiles and places her hand on Kurt's shoulder. She looks to Finn as she continues singing.

**With my heart out in my hand**

**But what you must understand**

**You can't let the chance**

**To love him pass you by**

The two divas join hands and face each other encouragingly. Telling each other to tell their men how they feel.

_**Both: Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_Kurt: I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

**Rachel: Love will be the gift you give yourself**

Rachel approached Finn and dragged him to the front by his hand.

**Rachel: Touch him**

**With the gentleness you feel inside**

_Kurt: I feel it_

**Your love can't be denied**

**The truth will set you free**

**You'll have what's meant to be**

**All in time you'll see**

Kurt approached Blaine and dragged him to the front as well.

_Kurt: I love him_

**Rachel: Then show him**

Blaine mouthed an 'I love you' to Kurt.

_Kurt: Of that much I can be sure_

**Rachel: Hold him close to you**

The two boys embraced into a slow dance as Kurt sings his next line.

_Kurt: I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_

Rachel and Finn now follow Kurt and Blaine's lead and start to slow dance. All the other Glee couples now rise and join the celebration of love.

_**Both: Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

**Rachel: Hold him close to feel his heart beat**

_Kurt: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Kurt: Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

**Rachel: Feed the fire with all the passion you can show**

_Kurt: Tonight love will assume its place_

**Rachel: This memory time cannot erase**

_**Both: Your faith will lead love where it has to go**_

Everyone went back to their seats except Finn and Blaine. Rachel and Kurt now stand back against each other and facing their men.

_**Both: Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

Kurt closed his eyes to reach the same vocal run Celine did.

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

**Rachel: Hold him close to feel his heart beat**

_Kurt: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

**Rachel: oooohhhh**

The two couples stood facing each other with their hands linked and separated arms length. The rest of the glee club clapped and whistled at the performance.

_**Both: Never let him go**_

"Thank you for making me so happy" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"My pleasure babe" Blaine whispered back.

NOTE: ok, this chapter was pretty much all mush and a little angst. Who's ready to get under the sheets? That's right, please review if you want some klaine smut cuz I'm ready to write it. The song in this chapter was Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand. I wish they would actually have Kurt and Rachel sing this though, they would be magnificent. Please please please review. The more reviews, the smuttier it will be hahahaha


End file.
